


I want my peacock

by piximera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piximera/pseuds/piximera
Summary: Lucius refuses to leave without his beloved prize-winning peacocks.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I want my peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ice Royals valentines fest over @DW

“No,” she said determined as she moved between their large closet and the trunks, holding a ball dress as well as jewellery she had hidden during the war, which could help them if they had money problems later. They’d just barely made it out of the trial without having to spend time in jail, and he wanted to risk the contract by taking his prize-winning peacocks with him?

“Please,” he said as he pressed his pointy nose against the glass until it resembled nothing like the aristocratic nose she had fallen in love with. Narcissa sighed, knowing she would have to clean the window again as the house was supposed to be spotless before they could leave, and a nose shaped smudge on the windows was a spot she couldn’t leave behind. Maybe she should have waited cleaning until everything was packed before casting the spells, but she had, and now she would have to cast all the spells again.

Maybe if she repeated the agreement with the ministry he would stop acting like a spoiled child. “The agreement was that everything that belongs to the house stays in the house, we can’t take them with us.”

“But, they don’t belong to the house, they are family.” To her surprise she could see tears in his eyes as he looked at her. “Family,” he repeated, as if she hadn’t heard it the first time.

“Lucius,” she said firmly. “Get yourself together now, you’re a Malfoy, you don’t cry because of some birds.”

“B-birds?!” he shrieked as shock spread across his face. “How dare you call Angela and Pearly birds? They have won almost every year since I started participating in The Best Show Peacock. Have you forgotten how Angela won first place by clearing the obstacle course with no errors? Or how Pearly won by being able to have the prettiest shriek out of all the peacocks?” Narcissa could see he was about to cry, and it wouldn’t be a pretty cry.

“They’ve won first place only once each,” she blurted out louder than she intended to. While she was glad the threat of him ugly crying vanished she now had a different threat, anger and shock.

“Only ONCE?! How dare you, how DARE you?! They would have won first place every time if Greenwood didn’t participate, I’m sure that he used magic on his peacocks.”

“You know that’s against the rules.”

“I know it’s against the rules, and yet he most likely did it. You can’t expect someone like HIM not to CHEAT! If I knew where that rat is hiding I would find him and feed him his own peacocks, only he wouldn’t know it was his peacocks, not until after he’s complimented me on the dish. Of course those peacocks are most likely so magically enhanced there is no way anyone can make them taste good.”

Narcissa pretended she needed to fold some of the clothes as she didn’t want him to see her rolling her eyes. She was determined not to point out that the judges always checked to make sure none of the peacocks were charmed before each round started, and even during the challenge.

It wouldn’t be long before the Aurors would come and pick them up, she needed to get Lucius calmed down and ready because she was humiliated enough having to give up so much. She had given up too much for Lucius, she wasn’t going to give up being seen as respectable.

“Why don’t you go down and get them, and if the Aurors say anything then tell them what you just told me, tell them they are family.”

“Angela, Pearly, daddy is coming!” Lucius shouted before running out of the room.

Narcissa hoped that the Aurors hadn’t arrived yet because she didn’t want anyone to know just how un Malfoy the head of the Malfoy family was acting.

Having finished packing she used magic to float the suitcase down to the first floor. There was much more she wished she could take with her, but they weren’t allowed to take those things, but maybe that was for the best because the memories would be too much.

“I’ve got them Narcissa, they came running to me as soon as they saw me, there is no way I could leave them behind. What if they just locked the property and didn’t come back for months, my babies would be dead by then. And if they did take care of them I assure you, they wouldn’t be loved nearly as much as I love them. No, you two would be so unloved my pretties, I’ll never leave you behind.”

Narcissa wanted to tell Lucius to act a little more mature when the Aurors came, but before she could say anything the Aurors entered the house and asked if they were ready.

Draco joined them at that exact moment with his own packed suitcase. Narcissa could see his surprise when he saw the peacocks in the cages next to his father, but he managed to act as if he had expected it.

“We’re ready,” Lucius answered. Then he turned towards the peacocks, and in a baby voice he started talking to them. “We’re ready, aren’t we my pretties?”

Narcissa looked at the Aurors and could see both shock and amusement on their faces as Lucius walked past them, fully ignoring their presence as he continued to tell the peacocks just how beautiful they were and how many trophies they would win. It would most likely not be the only time he would make a fool of himself in public, so she had to get used to people talking about him, at least she and Draco were still able to act proper, they could always say Lucius had lost his mind, which wasn’t far from the truth.

“Come on Draco, it’s time to see our new home.”


End file.
